Immense, ever increasing quantities of solid wastes are generated each day which present major collection, disposal and nuisance problems. The cost of disposal of solid wastes ranks third amongst the cost of public schoolings, highways and general municipal expenses.
The quantity of trash that accumulates daily in large cities is truly staggering. It is estimated that each individual generates about 4 to 6 pounds of trash per day. Furthermore, the trash from industrial sources amounts to an equivalent of an additional 5 to 10 pounds per person per day. The average cost of disposal is approximately $5 to $10 per ton of trash.
Conventional methods of disposal, such as landfill and incineration, are becoming prohibitively expensive and are creating serious pollution problems.
Landfill areas for instance, are becoming increasingly fewer in number and further from the municipalities where the principal amount of trash is being generated.